


You showed me colors you know I can't see with anyone else

by Bury_Me_In_Catradora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, I was wrong - they are switching apparently, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top Adora (She-Ra), Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, let Glimmer say fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bury_Me_In_Catradora/pseuds/Bury_Me_In_Catradora
Summary: "This has never happened before. They may have done it only a handful of times, but it had always been mutual. On the other hand, Adora did have a lot of work today, all while she was She-Ra. Surely, it must have been exhausting. Things like that happen, right? Adora is probably just tired."orFive times Adora is willing to give but not receive and one time finally she gives in
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 209





	1. Thaymor

The first time Catra notices something is off is three weeks after the Heart. They are out in the field, helping to rebuild Thaymor yet again. She-Ra is needed for her muscle, of course, and Adora is more than willing to deliver. Catra, on the other hand, finds it rather annoying. After everything that Adora has done for the people of Etheria she should be left in peace. Go on a vacation or something.

But here she is, being a hero, helping the weak. And the inhabitants of Thaymor are just that – weak. How the Rebellion ever stood a chance against the Horde, Catra would never understand. It must’ve been Adora who turned the tides of war. Had it not been for her, Horde Prime would have succeeded. Had it not been for her, they would have never gotten a chance to be together.

The feline catches herself zoning out. She shouldn’t be thinking about this. Queen Sparkles didn’t request her presence on this mission to daydream about Adora but to look for village’s weaknesses in defenses after reconstruction.

The Princess Alliance decided it would be best to be prepared for what the future may hold for them. Catra got promoted to a General and Chief Tactician due to recognition of her outstanding skills, back when she was siding with the Horde. It didn’t go unnoticed among simple Etherians who still considered her a threat. But with the Queen’s and She-Ra’s endorsement of Catra’s new position, the overall upset did not last long. People change, and if the two most powerful people on the planet say it’s okay for their former enemy to lead their army, then so be it.

It seemed as if this job was tailor-made for Catra. All she has to do is wonder what she would do to tear this place apart, had she still been the Force Capitan. She writes everything down and gives her notes to Swift Wind, who then delivers them to Bright Moon. After that it’s up to Entrapta to come up with solutions.

The day is coming to an end and Catra ends her observations for today. She takes a walk along something that is soon-to-be the main road of the village. After a five-minute stroll the magicat finally finds what she’s been looking for – Adora. Her blonde girlfriend, still in She-Ra’s form, is unloading a giant wooden cart filled with building materials. She may not be good at actually building things, but carrying tons of resources from one place to another? That she can do without breaking a sweat.

Except, Adora does sweat a little – probably because she’s been transformed all day and her body’s starting to feel tired. Catra knows she should feel pity for her hard-working girlfriend ( _gods_ it feels so good, calling Adora her girlfriend) but instead her brain focuses on She-Ra’s toned muscles and the occasional drops of sweat forming and sliding down her skin.

It’s nothing new, really. She’s been attracted to the blonde girl since she knew what attraction meant and even before that – she just didn’t have a word to describe it back then. Stealing quick glances at Adora’s muscular back and arms during work outs and practices had been Catra’s daily routine when they were younger and still living in the Fright Zone.

But now? Now there’s no need to be subtle about it or to hide away her feelings. Now she gets to admire Adora’s body whenever she feels like it and _boy_ does she fell like it right now. Her mind is clouded with all the things she could do to this magnificent body of hers. And considering how both of them have been working hard today (well, Catra _may_ have slacked off a little but hey, that’s not the point), they deserve an evening just for themselves anyway.

The brunette is just about to call Adora over to her when a young satyr girl rushes past her and flings herself at She-Ra. She gets a hold on the blonde’s bicep and clings to it with a lovey-dovey look on her face. Catra can’t hear what the girl is saying – she’s just a bit too far – but she sure can see Adora’s reaction.

Her cheeks turn bright red as the villager’s breasts press against her arm, she’s really close now. The blonde is looking anywhere but on the girl (it’s a wonder she hasn’t noticed Catra yet) and her facial expression is basically screaming _I’m uncomfortable with this._ This is such an Adora thing, to get hit on but being too polite to be able to get out of the situation.

Since her girlfriend is clearly not acting out on it, Catra decides to step in and help. She makes her way to Adora, swinging her hips the whole time – she has to make sure both girls notice this. Naturally, Adora is the first one to spot Catra walking their way. She straightens up right away and wiggles her arm out of the satyr’s embrace. Instead, she uses it to salute.

“General Catra!” she says, standing to attention. The brunette has no idea what’s going on but Adora’s eyes have this naughty spark in them that usually means something interesting is about to happen. And so Catra decides to play along.

“At ease, soldier,” she responds. Adora unwinds at the commend. The village girl is clearly confused, not knowing what is happening. She probably thinks that she broke some kimś od a military rule by flirting with She-Ra. That serves her just about right. “What are you doing here with your little… _friend_?” Catra asks, making sure she adds the right amount of contempt for her last word. “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“General, I’m so sorry! I’m the one who distracted She-Ra, please don’t punish her for that,” the satyr girl blurts out. Neither of them was suspecting such humbleness. It makes the whole roleplay thing less fun, though, so Catra decides to just get rid of her already.

“Fine, I’ll consider that. Now, off you go.” She waves her hand at the girl to let her know her presence is no longer wished. So, she leaves them alone, just like the brunette imagined it from the start. The thing is, she doesn’t want this weird little scenario to end just yet. “And you, soldier… your presence is requested in my tent. Immediately.” The feline starts walking towards said tent before she even finishes the sentence. Adora follows her at once.

“As you wish, General.” She-Ra’s icy blue eyes are roaming around Catra’s whole body. It sends a shiver down the catgirl’s spine but she’s trying hard not to let it show. She knows Adora, and considering what she has learned from the past few weeks, she is not going to hold back this time. Not when she’s in a mood like that.

“You have a lot of making up to do, you know,” she casually says on their way to the tent.

“Oh, I can’t wait to do _just that_ ” Adora replies in the lowest, sultriest tone she has ever used in the other girl’s presence. It does wonders to Catra’s libido.

\---

The problem with Bright Moon’s tents is the same as the problem with _anything_ made in Bright Moon – those things are just plain impractical, as their sole purpose it to look nice. Adora may have grown accustomed to it during the couple past years, but for Carta it’s still something new. Having spent her whole life with the Horde, she’s used to things being solid, thick, hard and preferably metal (after all they did construct small operational bases instead of setting up camps back in her Force Captain days).

And how she wishes there was a small cozy base with a room just for them inside right now. Because yeah, they do have their tent, but it’s walls are paper thin and it does not provide much privacy. Catra became very aware of this fact the moment they entered that damn tent and Adora pressed her lips hungrily against hers which, embarrassingly, made her moan.

“Quiet now, General Catra,” Adora whispers almost directly to her sensitive ear. “Unless you want everyone to know I’m being punished?” She’s back to her normal self, which the magicat is glad for. The thought of doing _it_ with She-Ra is both exciting and horrifying at the same time and she’s not ready to try. Not just yet.

In the light of recent events, Catra kind of wants everyone to know. She wants them to know that Adora is hers and hers only. That nothing and no one can stand in their way anymore. That they are going to stay together for the rest of their lives, no matter how many pretty girls will try to seduce her girlfriend. And that nobody should mess with love that saved the whole universe.

But of course, only a handful of people know the real story behind Etheria’s salvation and Prime’s defeat. The only message she can send to the residents of Thaymor tonight is ‘ _Hi, I’m General Catra and I’m fucking She-Ra’_. And honestly, she can settle for that.

“I don’t care if they hear us, Adora,” she replies and pushes the blonde girl in the direction of their camp bed until Adora’s legs meet its’ edge. Catra gives her a sign to sit down and she complies. “Just show me how sorry you are for your misconduct, soldier.” With that she begins undressing, starting with her burgundy leggings. “And better make it quick,” she adds.

Adora, who has been admiring her girlfriend’s pants-less body up until now, comes back to reality after Catra’s last words. She may be late for leggings, but there are still more clothes to get rid of and she’s not going to let Catra do that by herself.

The brunette is more than eager to accept Adora’s help, more than that – she’s been counting on it, to be honest. She’s living for all the little ways in which the blonde girl’s fingers gently caress her skin when she’s undressing her. It feels like tiny sparks of electricity running through her whole body every time Adora’s hands make contact with her bare skin. Catra doubts she’ll ever have enough of this feeling.

Everything’s like that with Adora – like pure magic. Her touches, her kisses, even the girl herself. It’s probably due to Etheria regaining its’ magic, She-Ra being the catalyst of this whole situation and all that. But Catra likes to think that it would’ve always been like that for the two of them. That if they had acted out on their feelings back when they were in the Fright Zone, she would’ve felt the same kind of electricity under her skin. That this is a _Catra and Adora_ thing and not just a _She-Ra being magic_ thing.

So, when Adora is done undressing her, Catra’s heart is singing. She does not care if anyone barges in (besides it’s not like anyone would dare to, only Glimmer and Bow could take such a risk and they are miles away from Thaymor) or hears them. Such mundane things as shame do not matter now. She longs to be claimed by her love. She wants Adora to show her that she only has eyes for her. That no village girl will ever matter.

And it’s not like Catra is really jealous – not after Adora finally chose her over everything else and saved the world. It’s just kind of… her thing. She relishes Adora’s attention and affection, it’s almost like catnip to her. She probably comes across as needy and extremely touch-starved for people around them, but Adora gets her and she is more than willing to satisfy her needs.

Just like she is _right now_.

Catra was so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t even notice that Adora had already laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her. It just feels so natural, being guided by the blonde’s strong hands, letting her be in control. Even though Catra’s supposed to be the mighty General and Adora’s supposed to be a mere soldier. But she doesn’t want to spoil Adora’s cute idea, so she tries to get into her role again.

“I’m going to tell you what you’re about to do now,” Catra murmurs. She grabs Adora’s jacket and pulls her down so that their faces are only inches apart. Their lips meet instantly, Adora’s tongue slipping inside Catra’s mouth, gentle but a tad demanding. The catgirl melts at the contact and her tail finds its way to her lover’s hand, wrapping itself around her wrist. Her own body is betraying her.

“You’re going to make me come so hard that the whole Thaymor will hear me scream your name.” Their faces turn bright red after those words. Sure, they gained some experience in the bedroom during past few weeks, but none of them have been bold enough to say such things out loud. Not until now. “And then, if you’re good, I’ll consider letting this offence slide,” Catra finishes.

This is all the encouragement Adora needs. “Your wish is my command,” she says in that low tone again and it’s such a cliché, but it turns Catra on anyway. Adora just has that effect on her.

They are full-on making out now, only separating to catch some breath. Adora’s hands are roaming over Catra’s whole body, making sure that no part feels neglected. Sometimes it’s too much and other times it’s not nearly enough. She’s doing it on purpose, Catra knows that, to assert her dominance. To show who’s really in control now.

But Catra doesn’t need to play her role anymore – she gave an order and her soldier is complying. In turn, she gets to be putty in Adora’s hands and she’s loving every second of it. She’s giving in to her instincts - her claws are out, but not fully, and gently scratching the blonde’s back and her tail is doing whatever the hell it wants, she does not keep up. Her mind becomes clouded with arousal while her body feels _hot_.

“Why are you still dressed? Take off that ugly jacket,” she commands. It’s not fair to be the only one naked. Plus, as hot as she is, she’d much rather feel the heat emitting directly from Adora’s body than through her clothes. Her girlfriend, having used to be the Horde’s number one cadet, has mastered the art of undressing (as well as dressing up, of course) in a few seconds – everything for maximum efficiency. Catra is really grateful for that ability now. She barely even misses Adora’s touch on her skin, when she’s back on top of her again.

This time she doesn’t tease her like before. They are done with kissing but, as disappointing as it sounds, it’s a sign that better things are coming Catra’s way. Adora nuzzles her face into magicat’s fur covering her collarbone. She stays like that for a second before biting her. It makes Catra mewl in response. It’s not a strong bite – just enough to feel pain and pleasure and the same time.

The blonde girl proceeds to place delicate kisses around the place she just bit and soon moves higher – to Catra’s neck. The feeling of Adora’s breath leaving her mouth and ghosting over her skin there is enough to puff up her fur. Her neck is _that_ sensitive. "I’m going to enjoy that," she says under her breath before invading Catra’s neck with her lips.

The brunette turns into whimpering mess in just minutes. She outright moans every time Adora’s tongue slides against her pulse point. She muffles a cry when her girlfriend does it again and combines it with grabbing Catra’s boob and pinching the stiff nipple with her thumb and index finger.

The heat in Catra’s body is still present, but it begins to pool in her lower abdomen. Her frustration rises but Adora seems to be enjoying herself denying her pressure where she needs it most. There’s nothing – not even the blonde’s leg she could grind against. Helplessly, she bucks her hips into the air. This act does not go unnoticed by Adora. She smirks (oh how Catra wishes she could wipe that smirk off her face, but now is not the time) and shakes her head.

“General, if you want me to make you scream, I’m going to have to work you up just a bit more,” she says with a wink. She does take pity on Catra, though, and moves on to suck on her tits. The sensation of Adora’s more than capable tongue circling her perky breasts, and then nipples, leaves Catra defenseless. Every inhale is followed by an exhale in a form of a needy moan. Her hands cling to the metal frame of the camp bed, as she’s too afraid that her claws might hurt Adora.

The blonde lavishes Catra’s breasts with attention, but said attention is much more needed elsewhere. Unfortunately, Adora is as stubborn as ever and she doesn’t concede. Every time her tongue as much as meets the catgirl’s sensitive skin, Catra squirms beneath her. The sensation is almost unbearable.

“Just fucking get on with it, soldier!” She is in command, after all. Why not make use of it? Besides, Catra can literally _feel_ how wet she already is without even touching or looking. She can only imagine the enormous ego boost Adora’s going to get when she finally claims her. She does get to be proud, though – it’s all her doing.

Adora’s eyes meet hers. She flashes Catra a sly grin and salutes (what a dork, honestly) right before repositioning so that her head finds itself between the feline’s legs. She is great at obeying orders. A quiet voice in the back of Catra’s head tells her that she could get used to that. Controlling Adora was all she dreamed of when they were fighting against each other not as long as a year ago. Now this craving comes back but in an entirely different sense.

She has to give that thought a rain check, though, giving the fact that Adora’s tongue has already found her clitoris. Catra cries out but immediately uses one of her hands to muffle the sound. She’s not going to give Adora satisfaction just yet. She has to earn it.

And earn it she does. Adora is licking and sucking like her life is depending on it. She’s practically feasting on Catra’s pussy, the brunette’s juices all over her face. The cries of pleasure are getting harder to suppress with every stroke. Catra finds it hard to control anything, really. Her hips are bucking up so wildly that Adora has to use her strong arms to keep them in one place. Seeing Adora’s muscles at work does not help the situation, either.

Suddenly, all contact is lost. The aching between her legs intensifies, demanding to be taken care of. She opens her eyes to see Adora staring smugly at her. Catra wants to beg, but she’s not going to give in. Not this time, not as a General. “Inside me, _now,_ ” she says explicitly.

The blonde must’ve been waiting for another order, as it takes her mere seconds to fill Catra with two fingers. They slip inside easily, meeting no resistance. “You’re so wet for me, it’s making me crazy” Adora groans. The words alone almost make Catra come at once but she wants to enjoy this moment to the full.

The wonderful stretch of Adora’s fingers is still somewhat new to her. They’ve done it only a few times, as she considered it painful at first, but with this amount of lubrication the feeling of Adora inside her is divine.

Adora’s tongue back on her clit sends another wave of pleasure through her body. They keep on doing this for… Catra has no idea for how long, because time is no longer real. Her reality consists now of solely Adora’s mouth on her pussy and her fingers inside it. And when they curl in an oddly specific way it shuts off Catra’s whole body for a second.

And then it all comes flooding in. All the pleasure that was building up for so long inside of her is suddenly released. “A-Adora! Fuck!” she cries out, without a care in the world. She couldn’t tell how loud it was if she wanted to, as all those tiny sparks of electricity in her body turn into gigantic supernovas and they are all blowing up at the same time.

Somewhere beneath all those explosions she can feel Adora’s tongue slowing down, helping Catra ride out her orgasm. It fills the brunette’s heart with love and affection. “You’re perfect,” she says breathlessly which makes Adora blush.

“No, _you’re_ perfect. I love how you look when you come,” the blonde replies. She gives one last kiss to Catra’s sensitive clit, raises from between catgirl’s legs and lies beside her. Catra immediately cups Adora’s face in her hands and gives her a hard kiss on the lips, tasting herself.

“Give me two more minutes and you’ll be the one coming and screaming my name,” Catra purrs sensually. She can’t wait to return the favor, a General style and all.

“Actually,” Adora blushes again as she speaks, “this whole day and a roleplay thing kind of wore me out for today sooo…. another time maybe?” She gives Catra a hopeful look, the ‘please don’t be mad’ type.

This has never happened before. They may have done it only a handful of times, but it had always been mutual. On the other hand, Adora did have a lot of work today, all while she was She-Ra. Surely, it must have been exhausting. Things like that happen, right? Adora is probably just tired.

Despite various thoughts running through her head, the brunette smiles tenderly. “Of course, dummy. Some other time, then.” With that, she presses a gentle kiss to Adora’s forehead. She feels the blonde’s body going from tensed to relaxed.

They both fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading!  
> Obviously, English is not my first languge so I'm sorry for any mistakes you might have found.  
> As for updates - I can't promise you regularity but I will try to write as often as I can!  
> All kinds of encouragement/critcism/feedback are welocme :D


	2. Princess Aliance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra hangs her head. “Okay, we’ll try to… tone it down a little,” she says, her voice weak and quiet. Turns out it’s not as easy to talk about this kind of things to other people as it is with Adora. The brunette feels a sting of shame in the back of her head, but she does not regret having done it – not even a little. Being heard by others felt great. She adds it to the list of things she needs to discuss with Adora.

“You don’t like my jacket?”

“W-what?” Catra asks, thrown off stride. Sure, Adora’s choice of clothing is something they could talk about, but the topic is not welcomed when she’s trying to set the blonde free from her pajamas to admire her naked body.

They’ve finally returned to Bright Moon, so they’re back in their own room. No more tents for at least another week. It’s been a particularly nice and quiet evening in the castle – no rogue clones ambushing random villages, no tiny uprisings caused by some brainwashed ex-Horde soldiers and _finally_ no princess’s slumber parties. So, naturally, Catra decided it would be a good idea to try and return the favor tonight.

“I said,” the blonde says in-between kisses, “Do you not like my jacket? You called it ugly last time we were doing _this_.” Adora gestures to both of them. She then lays her hands on Catra’s shoulders to stop her from going in for another kiss. It upsets the catgirl. Why does Adora want to stop all of the sudden?

“We don’t have to talk about it now, babe. Let’s focus on something el…”

“Yeah we do have to, actually,” Adora cuts Catra off. Her brows are furrowed and her eyes are sharp. This kind of look is reserved only for serious matters. The brunette does not understand what’s up with her girlfriend suddenly, but since it seems to be so important to her, she gives in.

“Okay, okay. You win. I hate that red thing, I would much rather see you in just your turtleneck,” Catra says sincerely. At first it was a Fright Zone thing, but then she remembered that she herself, too, wears the same clothing as she used to. It’s kind of a…coping mechanism, really. Then Catra realized it’s not about Adora’s whole outfit, she just doesn’t like the jacket. Something about it seems off – maybe all its sharp edges? They’re nothing like Adora.

“Why?” the blonde asks, puzzled.

“It does not fit your character. Besides…” Catra trails off, swatting Adora’s hands away ang getting closer to her face again. Their lips barely brush and Catra slightly nibbles on her girlfriend’s bottom lip. “You look so much hotter in that white shirt. I could stare at your arms in it for _hours_.” The compliment makes Adora look away and blush furiously. She’s still not used to getting them.

There’s nothing more to say in that matter, so Catra decides to get back to her plan. Adora, with her head now worry-free, should be more eager, too. She’s just about to take off the blonde’s sleeping top when…

SWISH

All of the sudden she feels nauseous. The next second she connects the dots – that weird sound, feeling sick, all the glitter around her. It must be – “Glimmer! What the _fuck_ are you doing, teleporting me in the middle of the night?!” Catra bursts out, her tail stiff and her fur rising in anger. How dare she interrupt them just when they were about to…

“Shut up and tell me if you’re decent.” Only now Catra notices, that the pink-haired girl is covering her own eyes with one hand. That means she learned her lesson after the last time. The catgirl takes a quick glance at her surroundings – they’re in Glimmer’s bedroom.

Catra huffs and crosses her arms. “Yes, you can look,” she answers. Glimmer uncovers her eyes, which immediately narrow at the sight of Catra. She comes closer to the girl and forcefully taps her finger on the brunette’s chest, which makes her back down a little.

“How about _you_ tell me what the fuck were you and Adora doing in Thaymor instead, huh?!” she whispers aggressively. Catra never thought the rumor might travel all the way to Bright Moon. She was very wrong, apparently. “I’ve got at least a _dozen_ of written complaints about that, some of them in _excruciating_ detail!”

Clearly, the inhabitants of Thaymor are no fun. Catra would’ve never sent a complaint, had she ever overheard someone having a blast. The catgirl wants to come back at Glimmer with some witty remark, but she’s not allowed to speak up.

“And don’t even get me started at the lengths I had to take to hide _all of that_ from my father!” She’s basically silently yelling at her – a thing only Glimmer could achieve. “He still thinks we’re innocent little children!” After that, the Queen groans and teleports herself to the bed. She then proceeds to scream out her frustrations into the pillow.

Catra lets out an irritated sigh. She’s sure this satyr girl sent at least half of those complaints. Where’s the fun in teaching her a lesson when Catra is the one to suffer the consequences now? “Look, I know we may have over-done it a little, but…”

“ _A little?!_ ” Glimmer’s voice is firmer now – apparently she stopped caring. “God, I can’t believe I have to deal with this.” She dramatically tugs at her hair. She teleports back to Catra and looks her in the eyes, calmer this time. “Look, I know it’s all new and exciting for the both of you. Believe me, I get it.” Both girls blush – the conversation is getting more intimate than either of them would like it to be. “But can you _please_ try to keep it in your pants?”

Catra hangs her head. “Okay, we’ll try to… tone it down a little,” she says, her voice weak and quiet. Turns out it’s not as easy to talk about this kind of things to other people as it is with Adora. The brunette feels a sting of shame in the back of her head, but she does not regret having done it – not even a little. Being heard by others felt great. She adds it to the list of things she needs to discuss with Adora.

“Well, I’m glad you agree. And I’m even happier to end this topic and _never_ speak of it again!” Glimmer’s face lits up and she’s back to her usual self again. Catra’s pleased with that – Sparkles is a Queen after all and she wouldn’t want to really cross her.

“Ditto. I better head back, though. Adora’s probably struggling not to lose her mind and she’s trying to convince herself that I haven’t been kidnapped,” Catra half-jokes. They are still getting used to the idea that they’re not in constant danger anymore and none of them will disappear out of nowhere. Overall, it’s not going bad, but there have been some… incidents. She’d rather not think about that now.

“Oh, right. Sorry for, you know, interrupting,” Glimmer’s voice trails off.

Catra laughs. “Don’t worry about it. I’m still in these,” she points at her clothes, “so we didn’t get very far, obviously.” She doesn’t wait, however, for Glimmer’s response, too afraid that it might get weird again. “Take care, Sparkles,” she adds, as she walks out the door.

It takes her a minute to get back to their room – there’s only a one-floor distance between theirs and Glimmer’s bedroom, after all. When she opens the door, it becomes clear to her that they won’t be doing anything sex-related tonight.

Adora is sleeping peacefully – something that doesn’t happen much often. Catra’s not going to ruin that for her. She tip-toes around the room and gently places herself on the bed, next to her girlfriend. They have their whole lives ahead; the brunette reminds herself.

\---

“I’m just saying, it’s not fair! I’m the one who made you scream, so it’s my fault. Glimmer should’ve been mad at me,” Adora complains as she’s getting dressed for the weekly Princess Alliance meeting. Catra loves this protective side of her girlfriend, it makes her all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Well, I’m the one who gave you an order,” the brunette responds. “Anyway, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about,” she changes the topic. Catra hears Adora’s breath hitch and sees her shoulders tense up. Is she getting nervous? Why would she?

“Yeah?” The blonde tries to make her voice sound indifferent but fails in doing so. It’s just like Netossa once said – she can’t act to save her life. Catra contemplates whether she should screw the truth out of her or just leave it be. The catgirl wants to know what’s troubling Adora but, on the other hand, the blonde tends to close up when she’s being pushed on.

Catra understands that, they’re very much alike in this matter. They just handle it differently – while the brunette would probably lash out, then feel guilty about it and hide herself away for a few days, Adora would just pretend that everything’s fine and that there’s nothing to worry about. Both attitudes are equally harmful.

They are both working on it, with a little help from Perfuma (much to Catra’s dismay, at first, but she’s beginning to warm up to the flower girl – just a little), but each on their own terms. They go to Perfuma’s sessions separately. The catgirl finds peace in meditating, sometimes they also talk about opening up to others. From what she’s heard about Adora (mainly from the blonde herself), she can’t meditate for shit, but she really needs to talk her feelings and frustrations out, and Perfuma is there to listen to her and offer some spiritual guidance, whatever _that_ is.

So, maybe ambushing Adora and forcing her to admit what’s bothering her is not the best idea. It’s certainly not something the Flower Princess would approve. She should give her some space and time. If it’s really important, Adora will talk to her eventually. She decides to just let it slide this time, and focuses on what she was about to say.

“I know it might sound crazy to you but… being heard by all those people? It turned me on. Like, really turned me on,” Catra says. Her cheeks turn bright red and she hopes this confession doesn’t scare Adora for life. But instead, the blonde seems relieved and no longer afflicted.

“Oh, I loved that, too!” she says enthusiastically, a smile on her face. “They all know you’re mine now, after all.” Her smile turns into something more of a cocky grin. She holds out her hand for Catra to take it. The catgirl does and their fingers intertwine immediately. The girls leave their bedroom and step into the corridor.

Walking around the castle hand-in-hand is something neither of them would even dare to dream of just a few weeks ago. It still feels pretty surreal, but Catra tries to relish this feeling. Everyone who walks past them gives them a big smile and every guard they pass bows before them (they told them to stop doing that on multiple occasions but it falls flat every time). General Catra and She-Ra – Etheria’s number one power couple. Just thinking about it feels amazing.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Adora continued, “If we both liked it, maybe we should do it again?” she proposed. Catra’s ears twitch in surprise. When did Adora become so bold?

Catra was the one who introduced the whole concept of physical intimacy to Adora. She overheard some conversations and walked in on senior cadets doing it quite a few times back in the Fright Zone. Sex wasn’t forbidden, as long as it did not involve feelings. Maybe that’s why Shadow Weaver punished Catra more severely for sleeping in one bed with Adora than she punished two cadets who were having a quickie in the broom closet (or maybe she was just and evil bitch and hated Catra’s guts).

While Catra was uncovering the secrets of intimacy, the blonde was busy training, training and training. Some nights the catgirl would try to tell Adora about all the new things she learned. But every time the subject changed from kissing to something more, the blonde would cover her ears and tell Catra she doesn’t need to know that.

However, when the topic came back after the Heart and it concerned them personally, Adora was suddenly all ears. Lucky for her, Catra was more than eager to share her knowledge. The blonde was a quick learner, of course – their last visit to Thaymor being an excellent example.

It’s only natural that Adora wants to experiment on her own now. It’s just that Catra never expected she would be _that much_ adventurous. Not that she’s complaining, though. There’s just this one, tiny problem.

“I’d love to, Babe, but I promised Glimmer we would tone it down a little with, you know, doing it in public,” she hates to say it, but it’s true.

They are approaching the Meeting Hall when Adora squeezes Catra’s hand just a little bit harder, to catch her attention. “You know, I bet I could make you come during this meeting without anyone noticing, not even Glimmer. If _you_ can be quiet, I mean,” the blonde whispers with a sly grin on her face.

Catra needs a few seconds to process what she’s just heard and when she finally does, she flushes. “Adora, we _can’t_. Sparkles is going out of her way to keep the Thaymor rumors away from her dad and if we just do it right in front of him, I’m positive she will throttle us on spot.” The brunette never thought she would be afraid of how horny her girlfriend is, but here she is.

The girls step into the hall and greet the Princesses who are already there. They take their usual seats (next to each other, obviously) and engage in a casual chatter, Adora’s hand not leaving Catra’s thigh since the moment they sat down. It’s a small gesture, but it means a lot – the blonde’s touch comforts her when there’s a lot going on around her.

It seems the only people missing are Glimmer, Bow and King Micah. Soon enough, Glimmer and Bow appear in their seats out of nowhere. The Queen uses the base of her staff to hit the floor a few times. The sound echoes through the hall and all the conversations stop. The meeting has officially begun.

“Why is King Micah not here?” Frosta laments, displeased with the absence of her favorite old man.

“Well, since we’re not discussing any super important matters today, we’ve decided it would be better if he just focused on his duties. I can handle running this meeting just fine,” Glimmer answers. People hum and nod understandingly.

“Oh, what a shame,” Adora comments and sends Catra the dirtiest look. The blonde’s hand moves up Catra’s thigh a little. The brunette knows exactly where this is going and she doesn’t know if she’s got enough willpower to stop it. She’s getting hot just thinking about it.

“Alright everyone, take out your tracker pads. We’ll need them today,” Glimmer commands. She begins describing the first problem of today’s meeting. Catra wants to listen, she really does – it might be something related to her job – but the message that has just appeared on her pad is too distracting.

A: Sooo… Micah’s not here

C: I noticed

The next thing Catra notices is the feeling of Adora’s fingers firmly pressed against her folds. The only thing keeping her from gasping is the fact that the sensation isn’t that strong through clothes. She takes a look around the room – everyone is looking at screens of their tracker pads. She decides to blend in despite not knowing what is going on. It doesn’t take long before she gets another message.

A: Nobody’s looking. Let me into your pants

C: Are you crazy? No way

A: I wasn’t asking

Catra is totally taken aback. Not only by Adora’s audacity but also by how wet it makes her. She may like being in control, but this demanding side of Adora makes her want to submit herself to the blonde’s will. She makes a quick work of undoing her zipper.

Luckily for both of them, Catra’s leggings are extremely elastic – they’re designed to withstand the hardships of battle. Adora’s hand manages to slip underneath the cloth with only a little struggle. Catra looks up discreetly. It seems no one has noticed what they’re doing.

A: Good girl

Fuck. Adora has no business making things hotter than they already are. They can’t even kiss, they are barely touching each other and yet Catra’s body is on fire. She’s also painfully aware of the fact that she has to keep quiet and that she can’t let it show in any other way. She tires to keep a straight face when Adora teases her through her panties.

The movement of the blonde’s fingers is painfully slow and she purposefully avoids touching her center. Catra oh so desperately wants to tell Adora to stop screwing around, but her claws are fully drawn. She would only scratch the surface of the tracker screen. The only available option is the most embarrassing one – she gives the blonde a pleading look.

Adora smiles at her just like she would if it was a regular meeting. Her smile is warm and reassuring and her eyes are full of love. At the same time, under the table, her fingers are slipping underneath Catra’s panties. Maybe Adora is a much better actor than everyone gives her credit for.

When Adora’s index finger begins circling around Catra’s clit, the catgirl has to bite on her lip to prevent a moan from escaping her mouth.

There’s a heated discussion going on between Perfuma and Netossa – Scorpia and Spinnerella are trying to calm their partners down, Mermista is groaning in the background and Glimmer is busy trying to convince Frosta that punching arguing people won’t solve the problem. Catra makes use of the situation and hides her face in her hands, pretending to be annoyed.

Adora leans towards Catra to ‘comfort’ her and whispers in her ear. “Just a heads-up, it’s going to get a whole lot better so you better prepare yourself.” The catgirl clenches her teeth, anticipating what’s about to come next.

The blonde bends her wrist in what appears to be an extremely uncomfortable way, but it allows her finger to enter Catra. Adora gently brushes it against Catra’s inner walls, while her palm still manages to rub gently against the brunette’s clitoris. It sends Catra into overdrive. It’s getting harder to breath through her nose with every passing minutes, but Catra knows that if she were to open her mouth, a ton of lewd noises would escape.

She’s almost over the edge when Adora pulls out and uses two fingers to draw circles around her clit but much faster this time. A white heat spreads through her whole body, from head to toe. She wants to shudder but she limits her reactions to the bare minimum. She shuts her eyes closed, but only for a second. Then Catra remembers that she has to keep up her appearances, so she opens them and looks at Adora.

Turns out the blonde is looking at her, too. They look right into each other’s eyes, as Adora slows her fingers down and helps Catra calm down after reaching the peak. It feels immensely intimate, despite all those people around them.

“Uuuughhh. I hate to be the one saying this, but can the two of you stop, like, eye-fucking in front of everyone? There are children in this room,” Mermista groans in her usual way. Adora quickly removes her hand from Catra’s pants, a moment before everyone’s eyes are on them.

The brunette’s face is flushed for entirely different reasons than the rest might think. She’s ecstatic that the only thing they noticed is the staring. She only hopes her voice won’t sound hoarse. “Yeah…” Shit, it does. She clears her throat and tries again. “Yeah, sorry about that,” she says with an apologetic look on her face.

“Wait a minute… I’m fourteen and three quarters!” Frosta exclaims, ready to throw fists.

“Duh, that’s what I just said,” Mermista replies with a smirk.

The fight ensues immediately after.

Everything returns back to normal, except for one thing. Both Catra’s and Adora’s tracker pads are glowing red, suggesting that they have received a message of the utmost importance. They open them simultaneously – Glimmer has sent them death threats.

\---

After the meeting has finally ended, they are the first ones to leave the Meeting Hall. As soon as they’re out the door, Catra pulls Adora in for a heated kiss. “I am _so_ going to repay you for that,” she smiles against the blondes lips.

“Not for another week, Babe. I’m being sent to Salineas to help and I’m leaving in fifteen minutes. And you… Well, you’re staying – Queen’s orders,” Adora explains with a note of sadness in her voice. They both know it’s Glimmer’s form of punishment. They know they kind of deserve it, even more so now.

“But… who told you that? When?” Catra asks, confused.

The blonde giggles. “Wow, you _really_ need to focus during meetings, love. It’s almost as if something, or someone, was distracting you!” She gives Catra a playful wink and rushes to their room to pack her bags.

“What a wonderful idiot to be in love with,” Catra murmurs to herself, as she follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!  
> Also, I'd like to thank my girlfriend for being my number one fan and a kick-ass motivational speaker <3


	3. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She-Ra, we welcome you home after your yet another successful mission in…”
> 
> “Blah, blah, blah, whatever! Adora, take that brat to the bedroom right now. She’s been insufferable for the past week!” Netossa interrupts Glimmer’s grand speech. Catra finds Sparkles’ shocked face hilarious but also feels a bit offended by Netossa’s comment (she isn't wrong, though, she just could’ve kept it to herself).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christmas miracle - a new chapter! And a longer one!  
> I know it's been a while but studies happened (and I was also fighting with a lack of inspiration)  
> I'm back, though :D

It’s been barely three days since Adora left to help in Salineas. Just three days are now enough to turn Catra into a miserable mess. She’s alone, unhappy and even grumpier than usual. The way they had to quickly bid their goodbyes was highly unsatisfying. And then there’s the fact that they never got to talk about what happened during the Princess Alliance Meeting, which is making things insanely worse.

Why? Because she misses Adora’s touch and newfound boldness _oh so much_. Catra longs to be touched and touch in return and instead all she gets is a few half-assed conversations on their tracker pads. They are both swarmed with work during the day and deadly exhausted in the evenings, so it leaves little to no time for even catching up.

The one time they tried doing something sexy was ruined by a merman running into Adora’s temporary bedroom and exclaiming something about Prime’s clones attacking the nearby village. The blonde girl managed to flash Catra an apologetic smile right before ending the call, leaving the catgirl stripped from the waist up, already hot and bothered. After this incident, neither of them brought up doing something like that again.

It’s a good thing the feline doesn’t have an actual war to wage, because, even if they don’t talk about it, all she thinks about is how much she wants for Adora to be back here and make Catra scream in ecstasy again already. She screws up lots of things in her work and then has to take twice as much time to correct those mistakes. It drives her mad. She wonders if She-Ra is also out there, accidentally wrecking newly built houses with her uncontrollable strength when she thinks about Catra’s naked body too much too often.

(Catra hopes she does. She doesn’t want to be the only one who struggles with being separated.)

How did the brunette manage to live through those three years of constant fights and clashes between them, she’ll never understand. It seems so out of place now, waking up without Adora by her side, spending the whole day without her and falling asleep again in an empty bed. No wonder she was such a wreck back then – barely even sleeping, lashing out on everyone around her, feeling threatened and misunderstood all the time.

She kind of falls into that pattern again. It’s bad and Catra knows it and she hates it. It’s gotten to the point where Glimmer is the only person capable of withstanding her hissy fits – everyone else in the castle just straight up avoids her. The catgirl considers visiting Perfuma for the second time this week. She never goes there more often than once a week, so this is clearly an emergency.

But not today. Even the Flower Princess couldn’t possibly handle all that ‘negative energy’ of hers that has pent up through the whole day. Today has been the shittiest day since Adora left and Catra wants nothing more than to lie on their bed, cry a little and fall asleep to forget about all of this.

She’s on her way to the bedroom she’d normally share with Adora, finally relieved of her daily duties. Catra’s been working three hours longer than usual – she accidentally gave an order to send a group of unarmed farmers to Elberon, which was still dealing with bot ambushes now and then.

No one questioned her decision, of course, because no one would _dare to_ , giving the state she’s been in for the past few days. That is, until Glimmer accidentally got her hands on the catgirl’s order. The Queen appeared right in front of Catra’s face and gave her a _very_ loud lecture about how she should concentrate on work and not on her sexual fantasies involving Adora, with the War Room full of other people (whose superior was Catra herself). The brunette wanted nothing more than to dig up a hole and hide in it right then.

Instead, she went for the realistic option – somebody had to follow those farmers’ steps and turn them back, so it might as well be Catra. At least she didn’t have to endure her subordinates giving her weird looks for the rest of the day.

Thanks to her speed and agility she managed to catch them up pretty quickly. Things finally started looking up. The farmers weren’t even mad at her for giving out wrong order – they were too busy being grateful that the General herself was escorting them back to Bright Moon. Being appreciated felt nice, but unfortunately it didn’t last long.

It started raining when they were halfway back. The brunette’s catlike instincts screamed at her to find a safe, dry place and wait it out, but she had a mission to complete. She tried ignoring it, but internally she hated the feeling of her fur getting wetter and heavier with every passing minute. So, to make things worse, the rain turned into a storm.

Catra flinched at every thunder she heard, but it wasn’t due to the fear. On the contrary, every rumble reminded her of the last time there was a storm at Bright Moon and how Adora made it her mission to make Catra come every time they heard a thunder. The blonde failed, obviously, but that night was amazing anyway. Then the painful realization came upon the catgirl – this night will be nothing like that and she will be alone in their bed.

Eventually, Catra managed to get the farmers back to safety. However, she was frustrated, tired, soaked to the bone (and not in the way she’d like it to be) and done with this day. And here she is, roaming through corridors as fast as she can, to finally find peace in the bedroom.

Luckily, she doesn’t bump into anyone on her way. When she crosses the threshold of her room and closes the door behind her, Catra leans against it and lets out a heavy sigh. The catgirl takes a few minutes to compose herself and heads for the bathroom next. While she’s taking off her clothes, she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Dark circles under her monochromatic eyes, slightly sunken cheeks, mane not combed since days – Adora’s not going to like it. The blonde will surely become worried the second she lays her eyes on Catra. Then she will convince herself that it’s all her fault and she’ll be hard on herself. No, the brunette can’t let that happen. Catra needs to stop pining and take care of herself. And maybe focus on work, while she’s at it.

She starts with a long, hot bath. She only ever took them with Adora, considering her general aversion towards water, but it’s high time she learned how to function by herself, again. It’s not always going to be Glimmer’s punishment keeping them apart – Catra and Adora both have their roles to play and it will sometimes mean spending days or weeks apart. It just takes a little time getting used to.

After the bath, Catra wraps herself in a towel (she _may_ be alone, but who knows when Sparkles will pop up out of nowhere?) and finds her brush. Now, this is going to be painful. The hairbrush gets stuck on tangles every other second and it takes all of Catra’s willpower not to stop after the first two minutes of this agony. That’s what she gets for being neglectful towards her own body, though. The brunette takes a mental note not to be like that ever again, for her own good.

When she’s finally done with brushing, Catra makes sure to towel herself dry and she leaves the bathroom to finally jump onto the bed. She feels a bit better about herself, if she has to be honest. The catgirl rewards herself with a long sniff of Adora’s red jacket, which is lying on their bed in a place that would normally be occupied by the blonde.

Catra is almost one hundred percent positive that her girlfriend left it on purpose – they were talking about how Catra didn’t like seeing Adora in it the day before the blonde left to Salineas, after all. The brunette loves that Adora _really_ listened to her, it makes her feel validated and important. But most of all, it makes her horny.

No one convinced the blonde to stop wearing that thing for literal _years_ and all Catra had to do was say a few words. Okay, so maybe that action during the meeting was hot and she may enjoy being putty in Adora’s hands now and then, but ultimately Catra gets the most thrill out of being in control. And Adora is just _oh so great_ at following orders.

Catra buries her face in the red jacket, enveloping herself in her lover’s scent, and imagines just that. The images of Adora being a good girl and eating her out just like she likes it flood her mind. The fantasies leave her flushed and feeling a certain kind of throbbing in her lower abdomen. She hasn’t touched herself since… well, since she got together with Adora.

To be more precise, the last time she did it was on Mara’s ship, the night after the chip removal. She had still felt the warmth of Adora’s arms around her and her intoxicating smell back then. Plus, she had just seen She-Ra’s new form and wow, was it something to look at. After that, there were no other opportunities – not after Melog became the newest crewmate. Catra was way too afraid that the giant cat would give out her emotions.

Now she knows her fears were irrational. The most ‘revealing’ thing Melog does is licking Adora’s face when Catra gets in the mood. It doesn’t happen often, though, and the magical creature disappears moments later, venturing who knows where. Their friends take it as a sign of Catra’s love for the blonde and find it cute. Adora and Catra don’t have it in themselves to burst their bubble, so they keep it a secret. This way Adora always knows when it’s their cue to leave the party, meeting or whatever and take the brunette home to take good care of her.

The catgirl’s hand is quick to dive between her legs. She’s not in a mood for any foreplay – her fingers go straight for the little bundle of nerves that’s begging to be touched. As her fingers begin circling her clit, Catra’s mind is busy with imagining Adora on top her. The blonde is harsher than usual, her fingers rough from all the physical work she’s been doing.

Catra tells her to go faster, and imaginary Adora complies, as she should. And when the brunette demands her fingers inside, Adora is more than willing to satisfy her needs. It doesn’t take long for the catgirl to reach her peak, with all the frustration built up for the past few days. She would even say that she lasted embarrassingly short, but nobody needs to know that.

Adora in Catra’s head cuddles up behind the feline girl and spoons her. In reality, Catra wraps herself in the blonde’s jacket and tucks herself to sleep, still basking in the post-orgasm bliss. _Maybe that ugly red thing still can be put to good use_ , she thinks to herself.

***

When Adora finally, _finally_ returns after a whole week of being gone, Catra doesn’t mind a little PDA. The very moment the blonde crosses the gates of Bright Moon, Catra throws herself in the arms of She-Ra and kisses her passionately, hungrily even. The Warrior Princess grabs the catgirl by her thighs and lets her wrap her legs around the blonde’s waist. Catra knows damn well that holding her like this is no hassle neither for She-Ra, nor Adora. So, when Adora turns back to herself while they’re still kissing, nothing really changes.

Catra losses herself in the kiss, forgetting that the Queen and few other princesses are also there to welcome Adora back. She hears Glimmer clearing her throat, wordlessly letting them know that it’s time to stop now. Unwillingly, the brunette separates their sealed lips, smiles at her girlfriend and lets Adora put her down on the ground.

Glimmer stands up straight and puts on her ‘official’ expression. It’s one of her duties as a Queen to keep the morale high, so she uses whatever chance she has to put on a little show in front of simple Etherians. Catra believes it looks and sounds ridiculous, but somehow it always seems to be working. “She-Ra, we welcome you home after your yet another successful mission in…”

“Blah, blah, blah, whatever! Adora, take that brat to the bedroom right now. She’s been _insufferable_ for the past week!” Netossa interrupts Glimmer’s grand speech. Catra finds Sparkles’ shocked face hilarious but also feels a bit offended by Netossa’s comment (she isn’t wrong, though, she just could’ve kept it to herself).

The brunette wants to say something – deny her bad behavior, turn Netossa’s interruption into a joke – anything, really. But before she gets to collect her thoughts, Adora babbles on. “Yeah, about that. We should get going. Thanks for the warm welcoming, though!” she picks Catra up and runs toward the castle, carrying her bridal-style all the way to their bedroom.

It happens so fast, the last thing Catra can remember is Glimmer with her mouth hanging wide open at Adora’s words, Netossa giving them a meaningful smirk not realizing how much trouble she’s gotten into yet, and eyes of the gathered and very much confused Bright Moon citizens following them on their way away.

When they’re finally alone, in the sanctum of their private room, Adora lays Catra down, gently, on the bed. The catgirl, still pretty much baffled, gawks as the blonde throws her backpack on the floor and begins undressing. “Adora, what are you doing? Glimmer’s going to murder us for that!” Catra protest, afraid that the Queen might split them up again.

Adora laughs to herself, though it’s not her normal, heart-warming laugh. Her voice is lower and it sounds kind of sexy. “She can suck it, I’ve missed you _way_ too much,” she chuckles and winks at Catra. Dressed in nothing more than her grey underwear, the rest of her outfit laying across the bedroom’s floor, Adora jumps on the bed and straddles her girlfriend’s hips.

“So, I ran into Melog in Salineas,” Adora claims as she lowers her body so that her tongue and lips can feast on Catra’s neck. The brunette whines in response and wraps her arms around Adora’s broad shoulders, digging her claws in the blonde’s back – just enough for Adora to feel a little pain, but not enough to draw blood. “And, funny story, they wouldn’t leave me alone, not even for a second.”

Catra feels her cheeks burning. Poor Melog, they must’ve been yearning after Adora just as much as she did. “And then, around the third day, I think, the strangest thing happened,” the blonde continues. At the same time, she takes off Catra’s top and her mouth focuses on the now-exposed collarbone. “You see, they started licking my face every day, around the same time in the evening,” she murmurs into Catra’s soft fur in-between kisses and occasional bites. “At first I thought it was a coincidence, but then I realized… it had something to do with _you_.” The way Adora said that last word made Catra dizzy – it was soaked with want and arousal. “Care to enlighten me, baby?” the blonde finished her monologue, her fingers toying with the hem of Catra’s lacy bra.

“They wouldn’t leave you be because I’ve been missing you, dummy,” the catgirl tries to avoid the subject but fails miserably when Adora cocks her head and raises her left eyebrow, letting her know that she’s waiting for something more. “And I _may_ have been touching myself and thinking of you… us…. you know!” Catra utters with embarrassment, avoiding eye contact.

”Oh _I know_ , trust me. I just wanted to hear you say it,” Adora says with a devilish smirk. She gets up, no longer hovering over Catra’s body, and bends over the edge of their bed to fish something out of the backpack. When the brunette sees a velvet harness in Adora’s hand, she can’t prevent a moan escaping her mouth. The blonde’s smirk widens. “I knew I left you wanting, so I decided to pay a little visit to that shop again, to get the missing accessories,” she explains, pointing her head at the harness in one of her hands and a bottle of lube in the other.

Catra purrs as her tail wraps around Adora’s thigh, gently tugging the blonde girl forward. Adora knows what Catra means by that, so she places her newest purchases on the bedsheet next to them and leans down to kiss her girlfriend. Their mouths clash in a searing kiss, lips only ever parting to take a quick breath, just to find each other again mere seconds later. “So, we’re really doing this, huh?” Catra murmurs against the blonde’s lips.

“Yes! Yeah, I mean… If you want to? I don’t want to force you to…” the catgirl cuts Adora’s babbling short with yet another kiss. It’s good to see that Adora is still her sweet, caring self and she cares about Catra’s consent and respects her boundaries. It makes her heart swell and suddenly she loves Adora even more than before, though she thought it was impossible.

“Oh no, we are _so_ doing this,” Catra coos and she gently pushes the blonde off of her and gets rid of all the clothing still covering her body. She gestures for Adora to do the same and, as always, she obeys. “But… on one condition,” the magicat whispers into the blonde’s ear.

“Yeah?” Adora lets out a breathy sigh.

“You’re going to do everything that I say. I’m in total control.” Catra’s words are met with Adora enthusiastically nodding her head. Her icy blue orbs gleam with excitement, almost as if she were to transform into She-Ra at any second now. It’s been happening since the Heart – magic is practically pouring out of Adora, especially when she’s experiencing strong emotions. The blonde learned how to control it, but glowing eyes would still give it away at some times, just like they did just now.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Catra chuckles. She slides the palm of her hand down Adora’s chin and gently cups her face. A slight blush spreads across the taller girl’s cheeks but she doesn’t shy away. They are way past that. “Why don’t you fetch me a toy, so we can get on with this already?” the catgirl asks sweetly. Adora stands up immediately and walks over to their nightstand. She opens the bottom drawer and takes the said toy out.

Catra has seen this dildo once before, but she didn’t get a good glimpse of it. Now, with Adora putting the harness on and securing the toy in its place, she can get a better look. It may be phallic-shaped but it does not look like a penis at all – it’s all smooth with no veins and the tip is just slightly wider than the rest. Plus, it’s burgundy with two stipes of neon and dark green near its base. That color scheme reminds her of something.

The brunette laughs out loud at the memory, which seems to startle Adora a little. “What’s so funny? Stars, am I doing this wrong?’ the blonde says with a confused look on her face. She wants to take off the harness, but Catra calls it just in time to stop her. She grabs Adora’s hands in her own.

“No, no… Baby, everything’s perfect. _You_ are perfect,” those words make the blonde blush. “I just remembered how you got this dildo and it’s just. So. Funny!” Adora groans and covers her face in her hands. For a while Catra thinks she’s going to have to apologize for making fun of it, but soon enough she realizes that Adora it too, in fact, laughing.

“It is,” she admits. “But how about we make it sexy now?” the blonde proposes. She licks her lips and hovers over Catra again, this time equipped with their sex toy. She goes in for the kiss again, but instead of Catra’s mouth, her lips meet the catgirl’s finger.

“Nuh-uh. I’m in control, remember?” Catra reminds, her voice sweet and sensual, blue and golden eyes half-lidded. Gone is the girl giggling and laughing just a few moments ago. She’s back on the track, ready for being fucked into oblivion by her insanely hot girlfriend. “We’re switching. I’m on top. I’m gonna ride that pretty little face of yours.”

She doesn’t have to tell Adora twice. The blonde lays down and waits for Catra to climb on top of her. The brunette graces Adora with a full-on view of her wet folds, just waiting to be taken care of. She slowly lowers herself on the blonde’s face, so that she can find a right angle for herself. Once Adora has positioned herself comfortably, she dives her tongue between Catra’s moist lips without as much as a word of warning. The sensation shakes the catgirl to the core and she quickly grabs the bed’s headboard.

“F-Fuck!” Catra moans. Her hips move in sync with Adora’s tongue to make the most out of it. “You’re so fucking good at this,” she groans because firstly, she really is and, secondly, she’s even better with her ego boosted like that.

The blonde, fueled with Catra’s praise, devours her pussy. She laps up the catgirl’s slick and sucks on the little bundle of nerves until she hears Catra’s cry of pleasure and feels her thighs quivering as Catra reaches her peak.

“Looks to me like you’re wet enough now,” Adora snickers from underneath of Catra’s thighs.

Adora’s warm and caring self is the one Catra fell for all those years ago and she’s always going to love the blonde for that, but she admits to herself that she could get used to this playful, cocky and sexy version of her girlfriend when they’re intimate. It’s a whole new experience - seeing Adora feeling confident again, even if it’s only in their sex life, after everything she went through. It’s a small step towards healing and the catgirl is grateful for that.

(Well that’s a very Perfuma-like thought to have. Oh no, she’s growing on Catra.)

Catra finds it hard to control her trembling legs but she does her best to get off of Adora’s face without causing the blonde any harm. She tries to straddle Adora’s lap but she can’t quite do it with a strap on the way, poking at her ass. It’s not going to be a problem in a minute, though.

The brunette reaches for a bottle of lube laying next to them and stands up on her knees. She positions herself right above the burgundy toy and pours a decent amount of lube on her hand, beginning to rub it down the dildo immediately. She looks up at her girlfriend. The girl laying under her hasn’t moved even an inch in a while.

Adora’s pupils are blown so wide she can barely see the lovely blue of her irises. Her cheeks are positively pink. The blonde’s full attention is turned to Catra’s hand on the strap and Catra can clearly see Adora’s eyes following every movement of her palm. It’s honestly cute how focused she can be on one specific task.

“Got something to say, Princess?” Catra teases. She puts the bottle away and lowers herself on the strap. It’s tip lines up with her entrance, but she stops there. Adora _has_ to say something. She may be having second thoughts about this or something like that and Catra’s not going to force her to do anything.

Adora’s silence makes Catra a bit tensed-up. Her ears flutter and her tails tries to protectively wrap itself around the blonde’s wrist. Before it gets it’s chance, though, Adora finally moves. Her hands shot up to Catra’s hips and grab them firmly.

“You… are so fucking hot right now, I can’t even comprehend it,” the blonde half-whispers. She looks Catra deep in the eyes and Catra knows. She just knows that they’re both ready.

None of them knows what they’re doing. They’re both new to this and they have no experience in this matter. They also don’t know what to expect from that, really. So, when Adora’s hands gently guide Catra’ entrance to meet the tip of the strap again and the blonde’s hips involuntary buck up, causing the toy’s head to enter Catra, the catgirl cries out both in surprise and pleasure.

It feels pretty much like Adora’s fingers -little more than one, little less then two, which Catra would call a perfect amount from now on. Adora told her before that their toy wasn’t really big compared to the others she saw in that Salineas shop and now Catra’s glad that Adora has picked quite a modest model (even if she had no idea what she was doing back then).

The brunette moves her hips further down, taking in another few inches. The dildo fills her up perfectly, stretching her up and causing a little bit of pain, but making it up with tons of pleasure. She moans at the sensation and hears Adora moaning in response. She must be really enjoying the view.

It takes Catra a while to take the whole length in, but once she does, she hums with pride. She feels Adora’s grip on her hips tighten – the blonde obviously wants to be included in the fun. So, she leaves the blonde in charge of the tempo. Adora guides her back up and then down again. At first they go slowly, to allow Catra to get used to it, and then the gradually pick up the pace.

The catgirl feels ecstatic, being so deliciously stretched by the toy – no, by Adora. Her hips move up and down, her legs quivering from effort, lewd noises leaving her mouth all the time. She’s getting close, but she can’t quite go over the edge.

For a moment she worries that her muscles are going to give up soon and she won’t finish. But in the exact same moment Adora takes one of her hands off of Catra’s hips and makes a use of it in another way. Her index finger finds it’s way to Catra’s clit and begins circling it.

It takes Catra exactly eight seconds to realize that it’s exactly what was missing and that she’s coming again while riding Adora for the first time. She basically screams out her lover’s name and in the back of her head she registers that Adora is, too, _whimpering_ her name again and again. Then, her legs finally give up and she collapses on top of the blonde.

Adora catches her in her arms and helps her get off of her. She places Catra gently on the bed and takes off the strap-on, so she can spoon Catra with nothing in-between them. They both let out a big exhale at the same moment and then laugh about it a moment later.

‘It was… amazing,” Adora murmurs as she buries her face into Catra’s fur on her shoulders. The catgirl feels the blonde smiling against her skin. It sends a warm shiver through her whole body.

“Yes, it was,” she smiles back. “But my legs are killing me! In the next position we try, you’re gonna do all the work,” Catra says playfully. She feels Adora’s hold on her tighten a little from excitement.

“I’d love that, actually.” It’s the last sentence Catra’s brain takes notice of before she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> As always, all forms of feedback are welcome!  
> Also let me know if you're interested in the mysterious backstory of their toy - I might have a one-shot planned for that ;)


End file.
